<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through the Dark Forest by karasunova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056758">Through the Dark Forest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova'>karasunova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harmony Drabbles &amp; One-Shots [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Snow White Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the fairy tale Snow White. Once upon a time in a kingdom long ago, lived a kind boy with a good heart and a courageous girl who will stop at nothing to protect those she loves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harmony Drabbles &amp; One-Shots [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1353142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Through the Dark Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020<br/>Square: N2 - Fairy Tale</p><p>Loosely based on Snow White<br/>I really wanted this to read and feel like an old story/fairy tale.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once upon a time, in a kingdom long ago, lived a boy with dark hair that glistened in the sun and eyes green as emeralds. The boy, named Harry, grew up in a loving home, doted on by his parents the - king and queen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But his world fell around him at the death of his father, King James. His mother, Queen Lily, soon followed. Many believed she died from a broken heart, but it was the dark wizard, Voldemort, the kingdom’s advisor, who murdered them both. Their kingdom shuttered and closed itself off in mourning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry grew into a handsome young man, with a kind heart, despite the heartbreak early in life. He was loved by all within the kingdom. This angered Voldemort, who was growing increasingly frustrated and determined to hold control over the monarchy. But, Harry would soon come of age and Voldemort’s precarious control would end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One morning, Voldemort stood in front of his magic mirror. “The boy must be destroyed. Show me one who is unafraid of the dark forest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tall silver-haired blonde appeared in the mirror and Voldemort’s plans began to form. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>One of Harry’s favorite things to do was walk the border between the castle’s grounds and the forest. While the dark forest was feared, it provided security for the inhabitants of the castle and the kingdom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On his walks, Harry could hear the wildlife and privately envision a happy future, where he could be with the people he loved and who loved him in return. The last few years had been hard on him, but he believed things would get better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t realize the huntsman upon him until it was too late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fell to the ground with a hard thud. He scrambled for hold, grabbing twigs and leaves and threw them in the huntsman’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The huntsman growled, blinded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stumbled to his feet and ran into the dark forest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear the huntsman barreling toward him and he could only send out a wish that he could be saved from harm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The huntsman tackled him to the ground and as he held his knife above the prince’s heart, he hesitated for a moment. But a moment was enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Harry begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The huntsman dropped his knife, unable to kill the prince, he stood up. “You need to run. I was hired to kill you and I won’t be the last if it’s discovered I failed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry got to his feet and ran deep into the forest. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>All the while, in a neighboring kingdom, Princess Hermione looked out the window of her tutor’s classroom and wondered about her old friend, Prince Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She missed him terribly, she hoped he was happy and safe. Over the years, she made various overtures to her parents about Harry. She longed to see him or hear any news. But, they said no news came from the neighboring kingdom, no matter how many times they requested it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His birthday had come and gone and yet there was no announcement of his coronation. It worried her and her parents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess?” Her tutor Master Snape closed the book he was reading aloud from. “What’s on your mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought upon the story he was reading. “Are grand adventures only for storybooks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled softly, a rare occurrence in itself. “Only one way to find out.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>On his journey into the dark forest, Harry had run into a family of red-heads, who lived in a large cottage. They knew the forest and made many journeys back and forth between his kingdom and the one on the other side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They gave him shelter and told him he could stay as long as he needed. He became good friends with his new family, especially the youngest son, Ron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few days stay, turned into weeks. Harry had set aside his royal life - determined to make a living for himself. He had pushed his past life behind him, but his past life was not done with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voldemort, enraged with the discovery that Prince Harry was still alive, ventured into the dark forest himself, disguised as an old man. He needed to ensure his ascension to power could not be thwarted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found the boy walking along a trail, carrying firewood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Young man,” Voldemort called out, “will you help me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stopped immediately and asked how he could help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I have a few logs in exchange for these apples?” Voldemort held out a sack of apples, which he had poisoned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Harry said. He placed a few logs into his cart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voldemort handed the Prince the sack of apples. “Go on, try one. They’re delicious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s alright. I’ll take them home and share them with my friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voldemort pushed. “No, no. Go on. I’d like to know how you like them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being the kind young man that he was, Harry acquiesced. He picked the topmost apple and took a bite. It’s juice ran down the sides of his chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is delicious,” he chewed and swallowed. “I’ve never tasted… anything… quite… like it.” He blinked rapidly and took a shuttering breath before he collapsed to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voldemort laughed in triumph. His enchantment had taken hold and shall remain for eternity. He had perfected the enchantment himself - only one’s true love could break it. And with Harry being sequestered from the world around him - who could possibly break it? With one last look at the downed Prince, he disappeared. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>As the good saying goes, if you want something done, you do it yourself. And so Princess Hermione and her tutor Master Snape ventured into the dark forest. Their goal? Go to their neighbor kingdom and find out what has happened with Prince Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two days into their journey, they came across a family of red-heads who was crying in despair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione got down from her horse. “What has happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The youngest of them cried out. “Our friend, Harry. He’s under an enchantment and will not awaken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She and Master Snape shared a concerned look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May we see him?” Master Snape asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red-head led them into the cottage and on a small bed, lay the boy Hermione had longed to see. “Harry!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dropped beside him and caressed his face. She ran her fingers through his unruly dark hair and traced over the lightning bolt scar he had gotten after falling out of a tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She draped herself over his torso. “Oh, how I wish I could save you from this curse. Please, someone, something, bring my best friend back to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cried and cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Master Snape gripped her shoulder. “Princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sniffed and sat up. “I’ll fix this, Harry. I promise.” She leaned down and kissed the corner of his mouth. She got to her feet and looked toward her tutor, determined. “There’s only one person who could have possibly done this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Master Snape nodded. “The only wizard in this part of the land. He must have meddled himself upon the royal family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The dark wizard, Voldemort,” Hermione growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She and Master Snape returned to their horses and raced toward Harry’s kingdom. Back in the cottage, the red-heads rejoiced as Harry took a deep breathed and blinked awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” He croaked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His friends quickly explained the events, the newcomers, and the direction they traveled in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess Hermione? Hermione?” He wobbled on his feet. “I recognize that name.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron stepped forward. “The princess said something about the wizard Voldemort.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Voldemort? My advisor?” He clenched his hands. “He did this to me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood determined before his friends. “I need to return to my kingdom.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Princess Hermione and Master Snape arrived and immediately demanded an audience with the self-proclaimed king. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were brought into a large hall, the marble floors gleamed and the scones lit, but the air around them felt heavy and dark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione stood confidently before Voldemort, who had the nerve to sit on the throne. “I demand an audience with the king.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voldemort smirked. “I am the king. How can I help you, Princess?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gulped. “I demand an audience with the king.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard the guards shifting around her, their nerves were palpable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am the king!” Voldemort leaned forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands formed into fists. “I demand an audience with the rightful king.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voldemort’s grip around the armrests, tightened, turning his knuckles white. “How dare you? A mere wisp of a girl.” He got to his feet and began to make his way toward her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Master Snape stood before her. “You forget your place, she is Princess Hermione.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doors behind them burst open, slamming against the walls. They whirled around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione gasped. “Harry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guards began to murmur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My advisor, Voldemort, attempted to murder me.” He pointed at the wizard. “Arrest him, now!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guards moved rapidly, shackling the wizard who was fighting them with equal fervor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I will not be defeated!” With a burst of energy, he pushed them back, making them fall across the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione groaned and blinked away the spots that obscured her vision. She could see Harry, slowly getting to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a blink of the eye, Voldemort raced toward the Prince, his right hand holding a ball of energy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione grabbed a sword from a guard, got to her feet, and ran toward Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” He cried once he realized what she was doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She braced herself in front of him and held the sword up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voldemort had no way of stopping and plunged himself directly on the blade. He fell to his knees and Hermione stepped back, dislodging the sword. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wizard stared up at the painted ceiling and took his last breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione whipped around and wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck. “Oh, you’re alive!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione?” His hands tentatively reached around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Harry. It’s me.” She stepped back, “have you forgotten about me? I know we’re not children anymore, but we were the best of friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His emerald eyes met her warm brown ones. The inquisitive gleam he recognized from childhood. The eyes that peered up at him when he climbed the trees she was too afraid too. The eyes that looked upon him when she begged him to braid her hair. The same one who whispered stories beneath blanket-forts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione,” he smiled, “how could I possibly forget you?” He pulled her closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Harry’s coronation was organized quickly. As his ascension to the throne was celebrated, so was his birthday. He shared the day with his friends from the forest and Princess Hermione, who smiled proudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, the young boy became a king. A few years later, his best friend became his queen and they lived happily ever after. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>